En la (in)tranquilidad del dojo
by tony kvar
Summary: Después de otra boda fallida, Ranma y Akane se quedan solos en el dojo. ¿Podrán disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad? 0 ¿Serán acosados por su rivales?
1. Chapter 1: Solos en el dojo

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**_1º. Solos en el dojo._**

Estaban solos, su familia se había ido el día anterior y los dejaron solos. Los mandaron a comprar, y al volver a casa con la compra, la encontraron vacía y una nota de su familia que decía que se iban a pasar unos días a un hotel de la montaña. ¡Su familia los había mandado a comprar para poder huir y dejarlos solos!. Los dos chicos se miraron con asombro, de nuevo esa familia de locos los había engañado y dejado tirados. Pero desde que estaban solos todo había ido bien, durante ese tiempo no habían tenido ni una sola pelea.

Realmente los dos chicos querían olvidar el día anterior. Habían tenido otro intento de boda, uno al que ninguno de los dos se opuso. Aunque parecían que iban obligados, en realidad los dos fueron a esa boda por propia voluntad, deseaban casarse. Todo iba bien, hasta que aparecieron los de siempre... y adios boda. A ninguno de los dos prometidos le sentó bien esa intromisión. Se enfadaron, y mucho. Ese día voló Kuno, y el resto huyó... con la promesa de volver.

La familia huyó al ver el pesimo humor de los dos jóvenes, temían enfadarlos y sufrir las consecuencias.

La noche de la huida familiar fue tranquila, los dos jóvenes disfrutaron de una noche muy relajante y sin sobresaltos. Se pasaron la velada riendo y bromeando. No se enfadaron ni buscaron ninguna razón para hacerlo. Sólo tuvieron una pequeña disputa, pero fue casi en broma. No hubo ni gritos, ni insultos, ni nadie volando. Unos segundos después de acabar ese simulacro de pelea volvían a hablar y reírse como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica bostezó y él no pudo evitar imitarla. Se quedaron mirando y se rieron y los dos decidieron ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, el joven se despertó, y se levantó. Cuando pasó por la habitación de la joven notó que aun dormía, no quiso depertarla, que descansarse un poco más. Por culpa de los examenes y demás trabajos escolares, los dos dormían poco. El chico bajó, se aseó y preparó el desayuno,

La chica se despertó y oyó ruido en el piso de abajo. Se vistió y bajó. Allí se reunió con el joven y desayunaron entre risas y bromas. Los dos pasaron una buena mañana, hacía tiempo estaban tan tranquilos.

Habían comido y estaban pensando en echarse una pequeña siesta y por sorpresa se presentaron los seis rivales, y por segunda vez en pocos días, en unos minutos le destrozaron el día.

Hasta ese momento podía haber sido un buen día, pero ya no lo era. Podía haber sido un día tranquilo para disfrutar de la paz y descansar, pero ni era un buen día ni tampoco era un día de paz y armonía. Era un día pésimo, un mal día. Un día que alguien había decidido torcer, y ese alguien lo pagaría muy caro. En realidad, fueron más de una persona quienes les estropeo el día perfecto, y esas personas recibirían el castigo que se había ido buscando desde dos años antes. Cuando los dos jóvenes se recuperasen de sus heridas nadie los detendría, esas personas pagarían su rabia acumulada de dos años de ataques e intromisiones.

Ese día, esos idiotas, habían cruzado la linea roja que nunca debieron cruzar, y con ello firmaron su sentencia.

Horas después de llegar esos malditos al dojo, Ranma estaba en el hospital. Tenía varias heridas vendadas, estaba sentado nervioso y mirando la puerta de la habitación con ansia, al abrirse esta salió el doctor… seguido por la chica. La joven salió en una silla de ruedas y tenía cogidas en su regazo unas muletas. Tenía una pierna rota, heridas en la cara y en los brazos y uno de ellos lo llevaba vendado.

El joven la miró y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo…lo…siento Akane, esto ha sido culpa mía… si hubiera resuelto esto hace tiempo no había pasado nada. Y ahora no estarías herida.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-No es culpa tuya, cari. Tú no hiciste nada, fueron ellos lo que se metieron en el dojo y se pelearon entre ellos allí. Nosotros no pudimos intervenir. Los echamos y no nos hicieron caso.

-Pero… yo…-dijo el chico se sentía culpable.

-Ranma, cariño, no es culpa tuya. No te culpes de nada. - lo miró con pena y le acarició la cara- hace dos días nos destrozaron otra boda...- añadió con rabia-...y con esta van tres intentos de boda que destrozan.- esos imbéciles no aceptaban que ellos se quisieran. Ellos dos ya hacían meses que se habían declarado y siempre había alguno de esos seis para intentar destrozar la relación- No aceptan que tú y yo no pensemos como ellos, no aceptan lo que hay entre tú y yo, no aceptan que estemos juntos y nos amemos. Siempre tendremos problemas con ellos.-dijo ella furiosa.

-Pues ya es hora que le enseñemos que no seguiremos su camino- dijo el chico, no menos furioso que ella, esos ya se habían pasado del límite. No iba a tolerar más ataques en su contra o en contra de su prometida- es hora que le devolvamos todo lo que nos han hecho estos últimos meses.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con el chico. Empezaba a estar harta de que esos seis los molestasen y al chico le pasaba igual.

Cuando el médico le dio instrucciones de cómo proceder con las curas de ambos, salieron del hospital, y en un taxi llegaron al dojo y entraron en la casa, miraron con tristeza a su alrededor. Esos seis imbéciles la habían destrozado casi en su totalidad, tardarían meses en repárala. Los dos prometidos se enfurecieron, alguien pagaría eso y lo haría muy caro.

Horas después, el chico estaba sentado en el tatami del dojo, a su a lado dormía la joven. Dentro de casa era imposible hacer vida, era una ruina. Lo invadía la rabia. Habían mirado los papeles del seguro, no les cubría toda la reparación. Pero, si le podrían pagar a un abogado para que demandase a los que cometieron ese destrozo.

Ella se despertó y tembló de frio. Los dos chicos se miraron, al día siguiente llegaría la familia y ellos dos se llevarían parte de la culpa. Se acostaron y lo hicieron juntos, tenían frio. Esos seis en su pelea hicieron agujeros en el dojo por donde estaba aire. Se pegaron uno al otro para darse calor.

Al día siguiente se levantaron, se lavaron con el grifo que había en el jardín. El día anterior en el hospital declararon como se accidentaron y unos policías tomaron nota y prometieron presentarse a primera hora en el dojo para tomar nota. Y así pasó, los dos policías hicieron fotografías a la casa, también se presentó la compañía aseguradora, como pensaban el seguro no cubría todo el destrozo provocado. Los dos prometidos presentaron una denuncia contra los seis que le habían provocado heridas y la destrucción de la casa.

* * *

Cuando llegó la familia y vieron el dojo se enfadaron y como ellos pensaban les cayó una buena bronca.

\- ¡Os dejamos dos noches! ¿Y qué hacéis? ¡destrozáis la casa! - exclamó furioso Soun. -Pensaba que habíais madurado. Que ya habíais dejado atrás vuestras absurdas peleas. Y nos vamos unos días y cuando volvemos nos encontramos la casa destrozada y a vosotros heridos.

-Esta vez nos fuimos nosotros- se defendió Akane exaltada- Vale tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero no hicimos nada, duró poco, ni un minuto, enseguida nos calmamos. Ni siquiera le golpeé, ni el me insultó. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena pelea. - comentó con añoranza la joven. - La de ayer… ¡no!, fue la de anteayer, fue que nos aburríamos y la hicimos en broma.

-Fue por la cena, a Akane se le quemó un poco la cena, pero arreglamos esta disputa sin muchos gritos, nadie se enteró. -la apoyó Ranma, él también echaba de menos una buena pelea con su prometida- Ayer comimos tranquilos y en paz, vimos un poco la tele y...

-Y cuando nos íbamos a echarnos una siesta, aparecieron esos seis. De alguna forma se enteraron que estábamos los dos solos. Y vinieron a no dejarnos solos y molestar. Se imaginaban que haríamos cosas para adultos. Ellas se pelearon quien por quien se llevarían a Ranma y ellos quien de ellos se me quedaría. Se pelearon dentro de casa y la destrozaron.

-Cuando acabaron con la casa, intentaron destrozar el dojo. Pero llegó la policía y huyeron. A nosotros se nos cayó la casa encima, literalmente, y nos tuvieron que sacar heridos. Por suerte somos fuertes y resistentes y no lograron hacernos mucho daño.

Akane se quedó parada y pensando.

-Lo extraño es, ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos solos y no fuimos con la familia?

Y todos miraron a Nabiki que sonrió incomoda, la habían pillado.

-Necesitaba dinero para la universidad. Tenía que comprarme vestidos nuevos y no se me ocurrió nada mejor- dijo la hermana mediana como excusa.

\- ¿No pensantes en trabajar? - preguntó Akane irritada- Ranma y yo estamos estudiando mucho para ir el año que viene a la Uni, nos dan una beca, pero no cubre todo. Hemos estado dando clases en el dojo para conseguir dinero- la chica se enfureció y gritó-** ¿Y qué haces tú**? **¡Avisas a esos seis gilipollas que nos destrozan el dojo y la casa! ¡Se nos acabó la fuente para ganar dinero! ¡ya no podemos dar clases aquí en meses! **\- señaló el destrozado dojo-** ¡Serás tú la que nos pague la universidad y el alojamiento! Y pobre de ti que te escaquees. ¡Ponte a trabajar! A Ranma y a mi nos debes mucho dinero y te cobraremos mucho de interés.**

-Nabiki esta no te la perdonamos, estamos lesionados y sin trabajo por tu culpa, por tu afán a sacar rendimiento a costa de otros- siguió Ranma igual de furioso que su prometida- Mañana irás a busca un trabajo y no volverás hasta que lo encuentres, a parte de eso deberás pagar a un abogado para exprimir a esos locos. ¡Todo es culpa tuya! y como lo es, te toca reparar esta situación.

Nabiki miró a los dos chicos asustada. Estaban realmente furiosos, si osaba desafiarlos… Pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga y decidió jugársela.

-No podéis hacerme nada- y sonrió. Se sacó una foto del bolsillo y se la enseñó a los dos prometidos. Estos la miraron y se asustaron, estaban los dos en la habitación de Akane durmiendo juntos. Nabiki había escondido una cámara y los había fotografiado. Nabiki estaba segura de su triunfo- como veis soy yo la que tengo la salten por el mango y la que...

La hermana mediana se giró y dio la espalda a Ranma y Akane confiada, se imaginaba que los dos prometidos se plegarían a sus demandas y se callarían, tampoco le harían nada, estando lesionado no podían... De golpe se sintió amenazada y cuando se giró vio a dos fieras saltando encima suyo.

* * *

Horas después:

La familia Tendo- Saotome estaba cenando. Los dos prometidos estaban tranquilos. El resto de la familia los miraba asustados. Nabiki estaba atada y colgada de un árbol.

\- ¡Bajadme! - suplicó la chica- ¡me portaré bien! - suplicó la joven- ¡Aquí hace frio y va a llover!

Pero nadie se atrevía a rescatar a la joven. Temían la reacción de los dos prometidos, que miraban hacía Nabiki con una sonrisa malvada. A pesar de estar lesionados, los dos jóvenes habían atacado a Nabiki con furia, y la joven mercenaria recibió una gran y merecida paliza. Esa noche la hermana mediana la pasó donde la dejaron los dos más jóvenes de la familia. Nadie osó a desatar a la hermana mediana, desde que les habían destrozado la última boda Ranma y Akane estaban de un humor explosivo.

Al día siguiente demandarían a los seis que provocaron la destrucción del dojo Tendo, esos seis idiotas pagarían caro lo que habían hecho hasta la fecha. Pero no todo iba a salir como esperaban la familia Tendo-Saotome.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota del autor:

Cari: forma abreviada de decir Cariño, se dice a la pareja. En este fic Ranma y Akane ya se saben correspondidos, y son más cercanos y han tenido dos intentos de boda más, a parte de la boda fallida. y la pareja está más que harta de que la gente se meta por medio.

Este fic como "**_EL BAILE FIN DE CURSO_**" debía haberlo subido en "**CUANDO ANOCHEZCA**", pero un ataque de vagancia me impidió continuarlo, ahora si lo subo de forma independiente me motivaré a acabarlo. Aun que me queda un tercero fic por acabar, de ese sólo tengo el principio y el fin, y por ahora no puedo subir ni siquiera una primera parte.

De este fic no diré cuanto episodios serán, quiero que tenga al menos dos, pero se puede alargar un poco más.


	2. Chapter 2:Una decisión muy equivocada

**2º. Una decisión muy equivocada.**

**.**

A veces la respuesta correcta es la más sencilla, la más fácil. Pero la mayoría de las veces, aunque la veamos, no acabamos de creernos esa repuesta fácil y cogemos la más complicada… y fallamos por idiotas.

Ese el camino que debían haber tomado ciertos locos, en lugar de ver que no tenían nada que hacer y rendirse. Bueno sí que lo vieron, pero no lo aceptaron, se lanzaron de cabeza al vacío y eso les causó problemas a muchos, pero sobre todo a los dos prometidos.

Todo empezó cuando los dos prometidos estaban solos y llegaron sus rivales que destrozaron el dojo Tendo, esos seis fueron demandados y denunciados por los dueños de ese lugar. Pero el día de la citación no aparecieron, ni al día siguiente… es más durante un mes desaparecieron.

La familia Tendo se la vio y deseo para volver a hacer mínimamente habitable la casa. Mientras los dos más jóvenes de la familia se fueron recuperando de algunas de sus heridas, pero para otras su recuperación sería lenta.

-El Neko-Hanten y el Ucchan's han cerrado. Mousse y Shampoo están en China, y Ukyo ha vuelto con su padre. Pero será de forma temporal- decía Nabiki. La joven había sido informada por la policía de la desaparión de las dos chicas. El inútil cuerpo policial no haría nada. Un juez había paralizado la orden de busca y captura de los seis que destrozaron el dojo-tarde o temprano volverán, y no les pasará nada. Puede que pague el seguro la reparación de la casa, pero ellos saldrán libres.

Ranma y Akane se miraron furiosos. Esos seis volvían a salir airosos. Tanto Cologne como el director Kuno tenían influencias, y lograron librar a esos seis de la justicia.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Ranma- se cuelan en casa, la destrozan, nos dejan heridos y están libres. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿nos matarán algunos de nosotros y dirán que fue culpa nuestra por estar en medio? -El chico no estaba furioso, lo siguiente a eso.

Pero Akane no estaba menos furiosa que su prometido.

\- ¿Y tan poco quieren pagarnos la indemnización? -preguntó la chica.

-Nuestro seguro la reclama, pero ellos les dan largas, le dieron un ultimátum que se cumplió la semana pasada. Nuestra compañía está pensando en expropiar los bienes de esos seis, pero… los hermanos Kuno no tienen nada, está nombre del director Kuno. El Ucchan's está a nombre del padre de Ukyo y el Neko-Hanten pertenece a las tribus de las amazonas.

Toda la familia se sintió frustrada, no sólo les habían destrozado la casa, sino habían herido a los más jóvenes, y nada había pasado. Los culpables saldrían airosos de eso, como pasaba siempre.

Al día siguiente todo cambiaría. Aparecerían los seis que destrozaron el dojo y… nada volvería a ser igual. Lo que esos llevarían al dojo no sería nada bueno y si los dos prometidos pensaban que el último ataque era lo peor que podían hacerle sus rivales… estaban muy equivocados, lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

Esa noche Ranma no podía dormir, una extraña inquietud lo dominaba. Tenía el presentimiento que algo no funcionaba bien, que algo se estaba tramando en su contra. El chico se levantó y salió de su habitación, bajaba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche para que lo tranquilizarse, cuando estaba por bajar oyó ruido, una puerta se abrió, alguien salía de su habitación. Ranma se giró y vio a su prometida, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Ninguno de los dos había logrado caer en brazos de Morfeo y bajaron a la cocina a tomar algo. Que los dos tuvieran el mismo presentimiento los intranquilizó aún mucho más.

Ya en la cocina Akane puso la leche a calentar y Ranma sacó los vasos.

Con la leche en los vasos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Ranma la miró y la vio asustada, algo presentía su prometida. Los dos jóvenes estuvieron un rato en silencio, no se atrevía a preguntar y confirmar en el otro los miedos que sentían ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas? -preguntó el joven. Realmente sabía cómo se encontraba la chica, pero quiso oír a su prometida, aunque fuera sobre un tema vano y pueril.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo la chica como si esas heridas no fuesen con ella- ¿Y tú cómo estás?

El chico la miró y le contestó con el mismo tono que ella.

-Si, estoy bien.

Los dos se miraron de forma extraña, les costaba hablar sobre el tema. El miedo a lo que presentían le impedía hablarse.

De golpe Ranma cogió valor y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te atemoriza? ¿A que le temes?

Akane lo miró asustada, y en los ojos del chico vio que él también estaba asustado, Ranma presentía que algo los amenazaba. Y se abrió al chico.

-Tengo un presentimiento, uno horroroso- a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- tengo el presentimiento que esos seis nos preparan una trampa terrible… una trampa de la que no vamos a poder escapar.

El chico la miró asustado, era lo mismo que presentí él.

-Es lo mismo que presiento yo. Presiento que van a querer separarnos.

Akane lo miró asustada, se lanzó encima del chico, y lo abrazó llorando.

-No quiero que me separen de ti-dijo la chica- no quiero estar lejos de ti. No me dejes.

Ranma la miró sorprendido y por primera vez correspondió a su abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo que se quisieran quitar.

-No permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi-contestó el chico e intentó sonreírle, aunque no lo consiguió.

Los dos se miraron y a lo mejor por el miedo que sentían ambos, su timidez desapareció Y tuvieron el valor de besarse. No fue un beso dulce, ni un beso con amor. Fue un beso motivado por la desesperación que ambos sentían. Pero fue un beso que no olvidarían nunca.

Los dos subieron a la planta de arriba, y cuando se fueron a separar. La chica lo miró a los ojos.

-Ranma por favor, duerme conmigo, no quiero dormir sola-pidió la joven con amargura- tengo mucho miedo- y la joven abrazó a su prometido con miedo. Ella sabía que siempre Ranma estaba allí para salvarla, pero esta vez puede que ni con ayuda del chico se pudiera salvar. Y lo que era peor, Akane supo que él también estaba destinado a caer.

Ranma la miró y supo que su destino pronto se cumpliría, aunque ignoraba cuál era su destino, lo cumpliría al lado de la chica que lo abrazaba, y decidió dar el paso que quería dar desde hacía años y nunca se atrevió.

-De acuerdo Akane, esta noche dormiremos juntos.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa para alejar los miedos del chico. Lo cogió por las manos y los llevó a su habitación.

Y en la cama de la chica, uno en los brazos del otro, no tardaron en dormirse, seguros que nadie los molestaría, y con la seguridad de estar protegidos por su otra mitad.

* * *

Al día siguiente al poco de levantarse, y antes de almorzar, todo cambio para los habitantes del dojo.

No estaban levantados todos de la familia, sólo Kasumi y Nodoka preparando el desayuno cuando llegaron los seis rivales de Ranma y Akane acompañados de un tipejo de baja estatura y con cara de estar estreñido.

-Vosotras mujeres, levantad a todos- ordenó Tatewki- sobre todo Ranma y Akane.

-Es de mala educación entrar a una casa ajena sin pedir permiso- dijo de una forma muy cortes6ú Nodoka- y es de peor educación dirigirse de forma grosera a los habitantes de esa casa.

Tatewaki la miró con superioridad.

-No estoy acostumbrado que me lleven la contraría y menos unas mujeres- contestó Kuno con superioridad.

\- ¡Avisa a Airen! Futura suegra. Él y yo debemos hablar de nuestro futuro. -dijo Shampoo con igual tono de superioridad que Kuno.

Kodachi y Ukyo la miraron mal.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi futura suegra es tu futura suegra? -se dirigió Ukyo a Shampoo, la joven cocinera estaba furiosa.

-La dos os equivocáis- contestó Kodachi- la honorable madre de mi Ranma, será mi suegra.

Las tres chicas se iban a pelear cuando fueron interrumpidas por una katana.

\- ¿Pensáis destrozar de nuevo esta casa? - dijo Nodoka- no es de señoritas pelearse en una casa ajena- las miró seriamente- si intentáis algo…- amenazó la madre de Ranma.

Las chicas se contuvieron, en ese momento. Pero podrían pelearse un poco después, cuando la madre de Ranma nos la vigilarse.

\- ¡Que baje Akane Tendo! Y ese que dicen con falsedad que es su prometido ese Ranma Saotome. Ese mal hombre, hijo de… -no pudo seguir una katana le obligó a callarse.

-Hijo, me estás ofendiendo, no es de caballeros ofender una dama. Como sigas hablando desmotarás que no eres un hombre y te pediré una compensación… como hacerte el sepukku-Nodoka miró a Kuno con furia- tienes suerte que no están presente ni mi hijo ni mi marido o ya le hubiera pedido tu cabeza,

Kuno trago saliva y miró al hombrecillo. temía a esa mujer. esa mujer era mas terrible que Akane.

-Haga eso y mi cliente y sus herederos la demandaran- dijo el hombrecillo.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? - dijo Ranma entrando seguido de Akane. Detrás de ellos entro toda la familia.

-Soy el abogado de estos señores y vengo a comunicarles la demanda de mis clientes contra ustedes, por echarle su casa, esta casa encima.

Toda la familia lo miró asombrados, Ranma y Akane se miraron lo que presintieron ayer se empezaba a cumplir. Nabiki miró al abogado y lo reconoció.

-¡Demanda? ¿Qué demanda?-preguntó toda la familia- ¿No será al revés?

-No, mis clientes han puesto una demanda contra ustedes-dijo el hombrecillo.

Nabiki miró al hombre lo conocía de algo, y al final supo de que.

-Usted es Yotsuya. Es el abogado que logró que un banco pagase al ladrón que lo intentó robar. - la familia la miró pidiendo explicaciones- Cierto ladrón había robado un coche, y al pasar por una calle vio un banco, se paró y entró a robarlo. Cuando salió lo detuvo la policía, en el juicio, este abogado, defendió al ladrón y alegró que la culpa fue del banco por estar en el camino del atracador, que si no hubiese habido allí un banco él no hubiese atracado nada. Y para más inri pidió una indemnización al banco por tentarlo a atacarlo. Y demandó a la policía por detenerlo y al dueño del coche robado, y este abogado consiguió que esas demandas le fuesen dadas a ese atracador, ahora ese ladrón se está dando la vida madre gracias a los chanchullos de este hombre.

El abogado sonrió.

-Te has olvidado cuando conseguí que cerraran un parvulario porque el dueño de la fábrica que había enfrente odiaba a los niños. Y cuando conseguí que cortasen todos los arboles de un paseo, porque mi cliente fue multado por que su perro se meaba en ellos.

El hombrecillo miró a la familia Tendo y continuó.

-Mis clientes están dispuestos a olvidar sus demandas, y a parte a pagar la indemnización de destrozar la casa con una condición.

Todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo se imaginaron lo peor. Esos seis pedirían algo a cambio.

-Dispara-ordenó furioso Ranma, tenía ganas de saltar sobre ese asqueroso tipejo y destrozarlo, sólo para enseñar a sus rivales de lo que era capaz.

-El señor Ranma Saotome y la señorita Akane Tendo dejarán de ser prometidos, y no tendrán ningún tipo de acercamiento- dijo el abogado como si pidiese un café.

Los dos prometidos se miraron asustados, esos seis jugaban sucios.

-Y si no negamos- dijo Nabiki.

-Toda la familia será denunciada por provocar, con su casa, daños a mis clientes. Aparte Ranma y Akane serán acusados de intento de asesinato y…

Una taza se estrelló al lado del abogado, se la lanzó Ranma. Akane hizo aparecer su mazo, pero el abogado los miró con tranquilidad.

-Estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de amenazas, las amenazas de dos niños no me asustarán.

-Pues debía temerlos-dijo Nabiki- estos "_dos niños_" acabaran con usted.

-No me lo creo, gente más poderosa lo ha intentado y aquí estoy- siguió el abogaducho- sigamos que tengo mucho trabajo. Debo defender a alguien acusado de asesinato, la culpa de la víctima, si no se hubiera puesto en medio. Por el bien de esta familia les aconsejo que acepten mis condiciones… y las que impondrán mis clientes. - y puso una de esas sonrisas que te dan ganas de romperle la cara de un buen puñetazo.

La familia Tendo se quedaron mirando, no tenían escapatoria debían rendirse.

Ranma y Akane estaban desesperados sus malos sueños se cumplían, y no había acabado aún.

-Ranma Saotome será subastado entre sus verdaderas prometidas- dijo el abogado.

\- ¡Ni muerto! - dijo Ranma furioso- no soy un objeto. El abogado lo miró y sonrió con sorna. Ranma hizo visible su aura, y vio por primera vez miedo en el abogado, pero este se repuso en segundos.

-Lo mismo podemos decir de Akane Tendo- siguió el abogado.

\- ¡Ante muerta! - contestó Akane, pero el abogado no hizo caso.

-Una vez elegidos los dos nuevos prometidos, estos se harán cargos de sus respectivos prometidos y harán con ellos lo que quieran.

-Cuando yo sea la elegida. Airen venir conmigo a China y…- dijo con prepotencia Shampoo

-Eso estar por ver- dijeron a la vez Kodachi y Ukyo.

Ranma las miró y se temió lo peor.

-Yo y Akane queremos estudiar, ir a la universidad. -aclaró el chico.

\- ¿Para qué? -dijo Ukyo- una vez que te cases conmigo, viajaremos por el mundo cocinando okonomiyakis. No necesitarás las artes marciales para nada, ni estudios.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Shampoo- la obligación de un marido de las amazonas es cuidar de la casa y de los niños.

Ranma se dejó al suelo derrotado, era un objeto, esas locas no lo querían. Sólo querían aun objeto llamado Ranma. Y ellos un objeto llamado Akane.

-La obligación de una mujer es la casa y el marido- dijo Kuno- las mujeres no deben trabajar, sólo cuidar de su marido y obedecerlo- Akane lo miró con asco, ese tipo era un machista.

-Akane no tiene por qué trabajar, debe estar en casa tranquila, sin que tenga que molestarse. El marido debe ser quien la cuide y gane para vivir los dos- Ranma lo miró asustado. Detrás de las buenas palabras, Ryoga era tan machista y mezquino como Kuno.

-Una jaula dorada Ryoga- dijo el chico de la trenza. - eso es lo que quieres para Akane, eres como Kuno, tendrás prisionera a Akane, pero ni ella ni yo soportaremos una vida como queréis darnos. Os apoderareis de nuestros cuerpos, seréis sus dueños. Pero nuestras mente y espíritus jamás serán vuestros, ni siquiera nuestros corazones os pertenecerá. No os haremos felices, ni nos haréis felices a nosotros. No esperéis de nosotros amor ni cariño por que nos negamos a darlo.

Los seis chicos lo miraron con rabia.

-Hablas por ti Ranma, yo haré a Akane muy feliz-empezó Ryoga, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- dijo muy triste Akane- sólo uno me hará feliz, y no seréis vosotros- miró con desesperación a Ranma- decís que no nos dejareis ir a la universidad, que no nos dejareis seguir practicando artes marciales- se enfureció- ¿Es que todo por lo que hemos luchado Ranma y yo durante toda la vida no va servir para nada? ¿de qué nos ha servido esforzamos y estudiar estos años? ¿De qué ha servido entrenar continuamente?

Los seis rivales se miraron y sonrieron.

-De nada. No os ha servido de nada- dijeron alegres.

-No os amaremos, ni os queremos. de nosotros sólo obtendréis odio y desprecio- dijo Ranma-no habrá amor en nuestra relación. Todo la amistad y compañerismo que sentíamos por vosotros ha desaparecido. Sólo teneis de nosotros una cosa... nuestra mayores maldiciones. No vais a tener una vida agradable, vías a sufrir lo peor... todos, incluso vuestra familia sufrirán nuestra maldición. Cuando muráis, no dejaréis nada. ni nadie se acordará de vosotros- y miró al abogado- incluso vuestro abogado sufrirá por todo el mal que ha ocasionado.- nadie le hizo caso... pero con el paso del tiempo...

-Lo que pasa que tenéis envidia de Ranma y Akane. Ninguno de vosotros irá a la universidad, por que habéis perdido todo el año en tonterías, persiguiendo a Ranma y Akane. Ellos son mejores que vosotros en artes marciales y en todo- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa de la suyas.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir ni replicar a Kasumi, era un ser demasiado bondadoso.

Ranma y Akane se sintieron acabados, sus ilusiones, sus sueños se habían evaporado y todo por los deseos de seis locos, pero ellos aún no habían dicho la última palabra y se librarían de esas cadenas fuera como fuera. No podían revelarse, de hacerlo... su familia sufriría las consecuencias. Se sacrificaban por el bien de su familia,

-De acuerdo-dijo Ranma- por ahora habéis ganado, pero yo también pondré mis condiciones, y serán estas...- miró a los chicos- a partir de este segundo y en lo que os queda de vuestras malditas y putas vidas, jamás os volveréis a acercaros a mí, si lo hacéis, aunque sea por error…, os mato, siempre he rebajado mi fuerza y me he contenido, pero eso se ha acabado- miró a la chica- y vosotras jamás os volveréis a acercaros a Akane.

Los rivales lo miraron y sonrieron, Kuno se le acercó y…

-Ranma Saoto…- un segundo después el chico había atravesado el techo.

-No puedes hacer eso a mi cliente- dijo el abogado enfurecido.

-Pues ya lo ha hecho y aceptarás las condiciones de mi hijo-dijo Nodoka mientras la apuntaba con la katana al cuello. -va tu vida.

-No puede hacerme eso-dijo el abogado. -No lo aceptaremos y pienso denunciarla por amenaza, tengo testigos.

-De nada le servirá denunciar, si estás muerto- dijo Nabiki- nos pueden acusar esos seis locos… pero usted no estará vivo para verlo.

La condición de Ranma fue aceptada, pero Ranma se guardaba un as en la manga.

-Mañana me operaré- miró a las tres locas que le habían destrozado por completo la vida- una de vosotras se obligará a casarme con ella, pero no le daré ningún hijo. Pienso operarme para no tener hijos- sentenció Ranma-no ayudaré a traer al mundo a nadie que llevé vuestra infecta e impura sangre.

Las tres chicas lo miraron horrorizadas, jamás tendrían un hijo de Ranma, el chico de la trenza se estaba vengando de ellas.

-Opino lo mismo que Ranma, y por lo tanto yo también me operaré para no tener hijos vuestros-sentenció Akane. No habéis destrozado la vida y nuestros sueños, es normal que ahora nosotros destrocemos los vuestros, al menos en parte.

Todos los miraron con terror los dos ex prometidos habían expresado el deseo de no tener hijos de sus futuras parejas.

Unas horas más tarde los seis locos y el abogado abandonaron el dojo, dejando a una familia destrozada y a unos ex prometidos al borde del colapso, esos dos chicos jamás volverían a ser los mismos. prometieron volver al día siguiente para llevarse a sus... posesiones.

La hora de la cena fue un funeral, nadie hablaba, los dos más jóvenes apenas comían, estaban muy tristes, Akane no paraba de llorar y Ranma la miraba y se enfurecía de verla en ese estado, aunque a él también se le escapaban las lagrimas. Los dos jóvenes fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa y retirarse a sus habitaciones, lo hicieron en silencio y sin acabar de comer. Todo presagiaba que algo iba a pasar y no sería algo bueno.

* * *

Era medianoche, y ninguno en el dojo había pegado ojo. Nadie en el dojo podía dormir, aunque cada uno estaba encerrado en su habitación, todos sabían que la vida en común había acabado. Al día siguiente, los dos más jóvenes serían subastados como ganado y serían obligados a seguir a los que serían sus nuevos prometidos.

Nodoka, lloraba, la cobardía de la familia había llevado a su hijo y a la joven Tendo a una vida de esclavitud. Siempre había aceptado la vida como había venido, pero ese día no.

Genma se sintió reprimido, ni siquiera como panda podía quitarse ese malestar. Había perdido a su hijo a manos de unos locos. Él tenía la culpa de todo, y por primera vez en su vida lo asumió. Era su culpa por haber alejado a su hijo de su madre. Si lo hubiera entrenado en casa, y al debido tiempo lo hubiera presentado a la familia Tendo nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y ahora Ranma y Akane serían prometido y no tendrían ningún problema con otros prometidos.

Soun se sentía un desgraciado, debía haberse sacrificado por su hija y el hijo de su amigo, pero por su cobardía, ahora estaba todo perdido.

Kasumi lloraba en su habitación. Se sentía desgraciada, ahora su hermana pequeña sufría, y ella no podía hacer nada. También lloraba por Ranma apreciaba al joven, aunque ególatra y narcisista no era un mal chico y quería a su hermana.

Nabiki miraba los documentos que les dejó el abogado. Los dos ex prometidos no tenían escapatoria. No se podrían fugar, ni casarse. De hacerlo la familia sufriría las consecuencias, esos seis irían a por ellos, no sabía como salvarlos, es más no veía salvación para ellos.

Akane daba vueltas en su cama. Desde que se encerró en su habitación no había parado de llorar, le dolían las heridas de cuando se les cayó la casa encima. Se sentía perdida, nadie la rescataría esa vez, ni siquiera Ranma, el chico estaba en la misma situación que ella.

De repente oyó un golpe, alguien golpeaba en su ventana, miró por ella y vio a Ranma. La chica le abrió la ventana, y lo miró, vio que el chico también tenía los ojos rojos, como ella.

\- ¿Has llorado? -preguntaron los dos a la vez, no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Si- reconocieron los dos.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y se lanzaron en brazos del otro y se cogieron con fuerza, como si no hubiera un mañana, para ellos no había un mañana. Se miraron y se besaron con pasión.

No necesitaban las palabras, solo estar uno al lado de otro en su última noche juntos.

Se desnudaron y en la cama expresaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Fue una noche de amor y lealtad, sin impórtales el mañana.

Fuera su familia los oía amarse.

Soun gruñía furioso.

\- ¡Genma! Tú hijo me esta deshonrando- dijo mirando a su amigo- ¿Cómo voy a entregar a Akane…? - no acabó Kasumi lo miraba furiosa.

-No debíamos haber cedido-contestó la chica- Ahora esos dos están haciendo lo que deben, no me opongo a que lo hagan. Si hay quejas por parte de esos locos… que las haya. Ranma ya lo ha advertido, jamás serán suyos. Ranma y Akane se pertenecen en alma y ahora en cuerpo. Impide que terminen y yo me encargaré de que tu sufras mucho- y miró a su padre con cara siniestra.

Jamás Kasumi se había enfurecido de esa forma, pero ahora ella, como el resto de la familia, estaba inquieta por el destino de los dos jóvenes y tenía ganas de desahogarse y estallar y si su padre le daba esa oportunidad.. peor para su padre. Decidió que debía protegerlos a cualquier coste. Y si esos dos chicos se entregaban uno al otro, ella lo apoyaría.s

Soun buscó ayuda de Nodoka, pero esta lo miraba con la katana en manos. La mujer apoyaba a Kasumi. Ni Genma ni Nabiki se atreverían a contradecir a las dos mujeres, al final se dio por vencido y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones a intentar descansar.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Ranma estaba abrazando a Akane y esta lo miraba feliz. El chico la miró y se puso serio-

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo? - preguntó el chico.-¿Estás completamente segura?.

. Si, del todo-contestó la joven.

\- ¿No te arrepentirás? Cuando empecemos no habrá marcha atrás- dijo el chico y le acarició el pelo.

-Nunca me arrepentiré- lo miró con duda- ¿Y tú?

-Iré hasta el fin. – el chico había tomado la misma determinación que su ex prometida.

Los dos chicos se miraron, se besaron con pasión. Se levantaron, Ranma cogió su ropa salió de la habitación por la puerta, ya le daba igual que lo descubriesen.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y salió esta vestida con un traje blanco muy elegante, al poco se abrió la puerta de la habitación del chico y salió Ranma vestido con un traje negro. Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Estás muy guapa Akane- dijo el chico, su cara era de un rojo intenso.

-Tú también estás guapo- dijo ella sonrojándose.

\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó el chico.

-Si, es la única solución.

Se cogieron de las manos y bajaron las escaleras, se dirigieron hacía la única solución posible.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Con este he cambiado de registro respecto el primer capítulo. El primero tenía mas comedía y este más drama.

Me estoy especializando en poner a los seis rivales como muy malos y capaces de todo por conseguir sus deseos. la verdad es que no me caen bien. Sobre todo el "_pobre_" Ryoga, en el fondo un aprovechado de cuidado. y Shampoo, una bruja declarada.

El abogado: He querido hacer de él un tipo de cuidado, capaz de defender a un tipo que le robe un caramelo a un niño, y hacer que encarcelen al niño por dejase robar. Estoy planeando que se lleve un merecido castigo... pero aun no sé como lo castigaré.

¿Lo que planean Ranma y Akane?. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.

¿Quién se quedará con Ranma?¿quien se quedará con Akane?... ¡Misterio!

**Agradecimientos:**

A todos los que han leído, seguido y comentado este fic.

Ranma84: No tengas compasión por Nabiki, alguna veces se merece que la castiguen.

Gris: Muchas gracia. Aquí tienes la continuación, aunque es muy diferente al capítulo 1º.

James Birdsong : Muchas gracias.


	3. Una huida deseperada

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**3º. UNA HUIDA DESEPERADA.**

**.**

Los pájaros empezaron a piar, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. El dojo Tendo se empezó a despertar, de muy mala gana. Después del terrorífico día anterior, nadie quería levantarse y acordarse de que hoy vendrían a por los dos más jóvenes y los subastarían como en unas lonjas hacen con el pescado. O más concretamente, como antiguamente se hacían con los esclavos, esto último era lo que más se parecía.

Ranma y Akane, iban a ser vendidos al que apostarse más alto. Y los dos chicos no podían hacer nada para detener eso. Por primera vez serían vencidos, pero sus contarios no jugaron limpio, de haberlo hecho, los dos prometidos les hubieran dado una merecida lección.

La primera en levantarse fue Kasumi, la joven no había dormido. Hoy su hermana sería arrancada de su lado. La joven hermana mayor no se sentía con ánimos de bajar y ver a su familia, sobre todo a Akane… y a Ranma. Ella sentía que los habían traicionado, que debieron plantar cara y negarse a las condiciones de esos dementes.

Se vistió y bajó al primer piso con desgana. Se aseó y fue a la cocina. Para su sorpresa allí se encontró a Nodoka, que preparaba el desayuno, la mujer la miró.

\- ¿No has podido dormir bien esta noche? - le preguntó la madre de Ranma. Nodoka esta terroríficamente triste, hacía poco que había recuperado a su hijo, y ahora lo perdería por el egoísmo de unos niños mimados.

Kasumi suspiró, negó con la cabeza y respondió con tristeza.

-No, ni bien ni mal, esta noche simplemente no he podido dormir- la joven estaba al borde del llanto- No quiero que me separen de mi hermanita. No quiero que esos se la lleven- miró a Nodoka y sintió algo que nunca había sentido, sintió rabia, ira y odio- no consentiré que se la lleven, ni a Ranma tampoco. No sé lo que haré, pero evitaré que secuestren a Akane y a Ranma.

Nodoka miró a Kasumi y sintió admiración por ella, esa chica había cambiado. Kasumi por primera vez sentía que debía luchar y enfurecerse. No debía bajar la cabeza y dejar que las cosas pasasen sin actuar. Esa chica decidió que debía enfrentarse a quien fuera, incluso a su propio padre. Para salvar a los dos prometidos se enfrentaría al mundo entero. Nodoka decidió que debía apoyarla. Su deber como madre era proteger y cuidar a su hijo y eso iba a hacer. No dejaría que esos… no encontró el calificativo que se merecían esos chicos, se llevasen a su hijo y a la prometida de este. Por qué para esas dos mujeres Ranma y Akane seguían siendo prometidos.

Nabiki bajó poco después, se sentía partida. Por una parte, sentía pena por su hermana, la alejarían de su familia, Akane sería obligada a irse con quien más pagase por ella, lo mismo ocurría con Ranma. Pero, por otra parte, su yo más materialista, pensó en lo que podrían ganar con esa subasta, cuanto se llevaría la familia Tendo por la subasta de Akane y Ranma, sin contar los que les daría el seguro. Mentalmente contó el dinero, mucho dinero y como siempre que pensaba en dinero se excitó sexualmente. A otras chicas les excitaba un chico guapo y bien hecho, a Nabiki le excitaba el dinero, cuanto más dinero mayor era su excitación.

Genma bajó, sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes a los de Nabiki, si el día anterior había pensado que todo era culpa suya, Ahora ese pensamiento había desaparecido, y pensaba cuánto dinero le tocaría, a diferencia de Nabiki, lo que provocaba pensar en dinero a Genma era hambre. El hombre pensaba en pagase un banquete o dos. Sólo pensaba en comida y cuanto le duraría ese dinero.

Soun salió de su habitación, con los ojos rojos había llorado toda la noche. Después de oír como Ranma y Akane estaban deshonrando su apellido, se metió en su habitación, y por primera vez pensó en como salvar a los dos chicos de las manos de esos desaprensivos, por primera vez pensó antes en otros que, en él mismo, por primera vez no se asustaría y actuaría como era debido. Se le ocurrió una solución, lo hablaría con la familia. No lo sometería a votación, la casa era suya y él era quien decidía, si alguien no le gustaba su solución, podía irse y no volver, aunque fueran sus propias hijas, las echaría sin piedad. Sabía quién lo apoyaría… y sabía quién se opondría. Y fue cuando se sentaron a almorzar cuando Soun explicó su plan y como había imaginado la mitad de la familia se opuso.

\- ¡Papá, estás loco! Piensa en el dinero que ganaremos con esta subasta- dijo Nabiki. No vio que Kasumi y Nodoka la miraban con ganas de matarla, se lo merecía. – podremos mejorar el dojo, arreglar la casa como nunca hemos hecho.

-Pienso más en lo que perderemos. - contestó Soun- No hay dinero en el mundo que puedan pagarnos los que valen Akane y Ranma. Uno sólo vale mucho más de lo que esos puedan reunir en diez vidas. No cederé a mi hija a esos buitres- miró a Genma y Nodoka- y espero que vosotros hagáis lo mismo.

Genma transformado en pandas sacó un cartel.

-Es una ocasión de oro, no debemos desaprovecharla-rezaba el cartel- piensa en lo que podemos comprar. Sushi de primera, buen saque. Un nuevo tablero para jugar al...

Alguien le quitó el cartel y le pegó con él. Nodoka miró a su marido furiosa.

-Sólo piensas en comida y bebida, sólo piensas en ti. ¡Estás vendiendo a tu hijo por dinero! ¡sólo piensas en ti! - dijo la mujer furiosa y al borde del llanto. - Como sigas pensando así te regalo al zoo, aunque eso a lo mejor te gusta. Pensándolo bien, te obligo a hacerte el sepukku por ser un mal padre y haber cambiado a su hijo por comida. Y con tu piel hago una alfombra. Realmente nunca cuídate a Ranma, siempre lo viste como una inversión para tu vejez, ¿Realmente te ha importado alguien aparte de tu bolsillo y tu estomago? No dejaré que me vuelvan a quitar a Ranma… otra vez no.

Genma se asustó se arrodilló delante de su mujer y juntó sus manos pidiendo clemencia. Nodoka lo miró con odio, cumpliría su amenaza si ese mal hombre no salvaba a su hijo.

Nabiki vio su proyecto volar cual pájaro fuera del nido, suspiró se encogió de hombros, ya tendría otra oportunidad de ganar dinero.

Soun miró a su familia.

\- Entonces está decidido. No sacrificaremos a la Ranma y Akane para salvarnos nosotros el pellejo. – miró a todos-Nos pondremos de su parte y los salvaremos- miró uno a uno a todos los miembros de su familia que asintieron, aunque algunos de mala gana- pues bien, Kasumi sube y despierta a esos dos gandules y que bajen, les daremos la noticia que no dejaremos que se los lleven de nuestro lado. Los salvaremos sin importar las consecuencias.

Kasumi subió alegre a buscar a los dos jóvenes, instantes más tarde bajó alarmada y asustada.

\- ¡No están! Ni Ranma ni Akane están. No los he encontrado en sus habitaciones, se han ido. - dijo la joven alarmada.

Toda la familia se asustó. Esos dos chicos, acorralados como estaban podrían haber hecho una locura, los dos eran capaces de hacerlo.

\- ¡Genma! ¡Vez al parque! Y no te escaquees-ordenó Nodoka. Genma la obedecería, cualquiera que se revelara contra una orden de Nodoka, quien lo hacía, o estaba loco o era un temerario. - señor Soun vaya al Furinkan- miró a las dos hermanas-pero, antes de nada, vosotras ir al dojo.

Genma y Soun no cumplieron aun las ordenes, no tenía sentido ir a buscar a los dos chicos a cualquier sitio, y que después estuvieran entrenando en el dojo.

* * *

Kasumi y Nabiki llegaron al dojo y abrieron la puerta. Y allí en medio del dojo, vestidos muy elegantes. Los dos prometidos yacían los dos prometidos. Ranma la abrazaba con los dos brazos. Akane acurrucada contra él, lo cogía con fuerza de la chaqueta del traje. Los dos con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa feliz en los rostros, como sabiéndose seguros en los brazos del otros.

Las dos hermanas suspiraron de alivio y sonrieron por ver esa bella imagen.

\- ¡Ranma, Akane! - los llamó con suavidad Kasumi, pero los dos prometidos no reaccionaron- ¡Ranma, Akane! -Kasumi elevó el tono, pero los chicos seguían sin reaccionar**\- ¡RANMA, AKANE! -**gritó la chica, sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas, suponiendo lo peor. Esa imagen de la pareja abrazada no tenía nada de belleza, si no era una jugarreta cruel y macabra del destino. Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía estar pasando y se abalanzó sobre los dos chicos.

Nabiki, entró en el dojo y vio a los dos prometidos, al verlos abrazados pensó en negocios. Sacó de la nada su cámara fotográfica y cuando iba a fotografiar a la pareja oyó gritar a su hermana mayor. Nabiki se dio cuenta al instante lo que pasaba. No se dio cuenta cuando soltó la cámara de fotos, que cayó dando vueltas y acabó estrellándose contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Como su hermana pensó que eso no podía estar pasando, que estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero no, eso era muyo real y como su hermana se abalanzó sobre la pareja llorando. La reina de hielo al menos tenía sentimientos y lo descubrió ese día.

El resto de la familia llegó alarmados por los gritos de las dos hermanas, para descubrir con la mayor de las amarguras que todo lo que habían planeado para salvar a los dos prometidos no servía para nada. El destino tenía planeado para los dos prometidos un camino distinto al que su familia hubiese querido, pero no él querido por los chicos que querían subastarlos. Ranma y Akane habían encontrado la forma de escapar juntos y que nadie lograse separarlos **¡NUNCA!**

* * *

Los seis chicos habían pasado la noche en el Ucchan's. celebrando su triunfo. Habían bebido hasta caer redondos y después de eso habían dormidos en el suelo del local entre las mesas. Se habían relacionado entre ellos sin impórtales el sexo, o el parentesco. Cuando los humos del alcohol se esfumarán todos tendrían más de una razón para arrepentirse y olvidar esa noche.

Ukyo se desperezó y miró a quien la abrazaba, sintió asco y a la vez deseo, esa persona se lo había hecho pasar bien, pero no lo admitiría eso nunca y la orgullosa amazona que la abrazaba menos.

Llamó a su camarero y no obtuvo respuesta. Ukyo fue a la habitación del chico y la encontró vacía, la había abandonado. Encontró una carta de despedida.

Querida Ukyo:

Hoy me he dado cuenta que debo separar mi camino del tuyo. Te estoy muy agradecido por acogerme y darme comida y refugio, ¡aunque me hiciste trabajar como a un esclavo, sin pagarme nada!

Pero lo que has hecho hoy junto tus amigos, no está bien. Subastar a dos personas como si fueran esclavos, eso es algo despreciable,

Te he querido y siempre te querré, pero no te seguiré en tu locura.

Komatsu Kunoichi.

.

Ukyo sintió rabia, ese despreciable ser la dejaba y encima la amonestaba. Ella tenía planeado echarlo cuando consiguiese a Ranchan. Vería como Komatsu le suplicaba de rodilla que no lo echase y ella no le haría caso. Destrozó la carta y salió furiosa al comedor y vio que sus amigos ya estaban preparados para salir.

\- ¿Y tú camarero? No lo he visto- preguntó Shampoo.

-Lo mandé a Saitama, al local de un amigo para pedirle un favor. Cuando regrese esta noche, y Ranchan sea mío. Lo echaré a la calle. No está bien que un chico viva con una mujer y su esposo.

Shampoo y Kodachi la miraron con ganas de matarla.

-Airen será mío, vosotras dos no tenéis nada que hacer comparadas conmigo- y se contoneó exhibiendo su exuberante anatomía.

Las otras dos chicas la miraron furiosas. Se iban a empezar a pelear cuando. Ukyo recordó que ese local era de alquiler, si lo volvía a destrozar el dueño la echaría, ya la había avisado. Lo que le enrabiaba a la joven era que el dueño era su propio padre y que este le cobrase un alquiler.

Cuando salieron a la calle le esperaba el abogado, había redactado las normas de la subasta y entregó una copia a cada uno de ellos.

-Para que nadie prevalezca más que otros, se fijará un limite de dinero, un limite que todos podemos costear- leyó Mousse. - podemos pagar a plazos, pero si no pagamos, otros se harán con la persona subastada. Si nadie puede pagarlo se volverá a subastar. -Mousse también se había sumado a la subasta por Akane. Shampoo lo miró con rabia, Mousse la abandonaba por Akane, no entendía como esa pequeña y patética chica japonesa tenía más admiradores que ella.

-Y cada uno aportará algo a ese límite. Ofrecerá algo que tenga él o ella-continuó Ryoga.

Ahí se empezaron a pelear. Ninguno de ellos se fijó que mucha gente pasaba por su lado y los miraba con odio, rabia y desprecio. No escucharon los comentarios que hacían esas personas en contra de ellos. Ukyo no se dio cuenta que pasaron a su lado muchos de sus compañeros de clase y la miraban muy mal, pero que muy mal. Esos seis no vieron la tristeza y el dolor en las caras de todas esas personas. No se fijaron que todas parecían ir al dojo Tendo y que todas iban vestidas con trajes de color negro.

* * *

Cuando llegaban al dojo vieron entrar mucha gente en él, siendo recibidos por Kasumi y Nabiki, las dos vestidas de negro. Los siete se fijaron en las flores que adornaban la entrada del dojo, supusieron que algo había pasado en el dojo. Tal vez el padre de Akane, aunque eso no importaba se llevarían igualmente a los dos jóvenes, sin importar lo que había pasado en el dojo. A partir del momento que ellos consiguieran su objetivo, las familias de los dos chicos habían dejado de existir.

El grupo se acercó a la entrada, vieron la tristeza reflejada en las caras de las dos hermanas. Estas recibieron a esos visitantes con odio, rabia y frialdad. Esos chicos ya no eran bien recibidos en el dojo.

Shampoo miró con superioridad y desprecio a las dos hermanas y se dirigió a ellas con insolencia y prepotencia.

\- ¡Traerme a Airen! - ordenó la joven de forma tajante, se veía ganadora de la subasta- debe venir conmigo.

Kasumi se enrabió y le costó no abofetear a esa pequeña zorra.

-Ni Ranma ni Akane están-dijo controlándose, y llenándose los ojos de lágrimas- se han ido y no volverán. Gracias a vosotros no han dejado-les reprochó la joven, aunque ellos no captaron ese reproche.

Todos la miraron asustados e indignados.

\- ¡Shampoo querer saber dónde la bruja de tu hermana llevar a Airen! - Contestó Shampoo airada.

El abogado iba a reclamar que eso contradecía las condiciones pactadas. No pudo, las dos hermanas Tendo se abalanzaron sobre la chica china y la abofetearon. No consentirían que esa chica faltase el respeto a Akane.

-Un poco de respeto mala zorra-dijo Nabiki furiosa- si no quieres verterla con la familia Tendo, cierra esa boca viperina.

Shampoo la miró con rabia.

\- ¡Vosotras estar muertas! Nadie ofender a amazona y vivir para contarlo…- se calló Nodoka la apuntaba con una katana. La madre de Ranma había salido a la entrada, parecía muy afectada y estaba muy furiosa. A todos al verla les recordó a su hijo, se parecían mucho. La mujer miraba a Shampoo furiosa.

-Darme una oportunidad y te arranco tu fea cabeza de tu apestoso cuerpo- miró a los otros chicos y al abogado. -por vosotros también va- Todos supieron que la mujer cumpliría su amenaza- ya nada me detiene, lo que había y podría pararme, vosotros lo habéis destruido. ¡seguirme! ¡y sin hablar!, si no me hacéis caso os… mato, tengo muchas ganas de acabar con vuestras malsanas vidas- acabó con un tono sádico.

* * *

Los siete personajes siguieron a la mujer sin hablar, ninguno dijo nada. No sabían que pasaba, que había pasado en el dojo, pero todos los allí reunidos parecían culparlos a ellos. Mientras seguían a Nodoka oyeron los comentarios de los allí reunidos.

\- ¿Cómo tienen el valor de venir después de lo que han hecho? - dijo alguien.

-No sé como son recibidos aquí, los debían echar a patadas. -dijo otra persona.

-Yo he oído que los proveedores del Neko Hateen y del Ucchan se niegan a venderles género. Yo no volveré a visitar esos locales infectos- dijo un hombre.

-A mi me ha dicho un profesor del Furinkan, que el director Kuno ha sido expulsado de ese colegio, se lo tenía merecido. Sus hijos también han sido expulsados de donde estudiaban. Nadie quiere saber nada de ellos.

-Lo que no entiendo como Kounji no ha sido expulsada-dijo una compañera de Akane- no la quiero en mi clase-la chica lo dijo con rabia y todas sus amigas le dieron la razón-debemos hacer que la echen- y todos los alumnos del Furinkan apoyaron esa moción.

Los seis chicos se enfurecían con los comentarios de los allí reunidos y cuando iban a pelearse con las visitas del dojo Tendo.

\- ¡Seguirme sin hablar y sin provocar a nadie! -dijo Nodoka, que iba flanqueada por Nabiki y Kasumi- Como intentéis hacer algo os mato-los miró furiosa- aparte todos los aquí reunidos os odian, no vais a poder con todos nosotros. No tentéis a vuestra suerte. - aconsejó la mujer.

Shampoo iba a replicar, pero Nodoka la miró con una mirada asesina. La madre de Ranma desenfundó unos centímetros su katana… y la chica temió por su vida y se calló. No amenazaría a esa mujer, algo le decía que no estaba a su nivel.

El cortejo siguió hasta el dojo y entraron allí y en medio entre flores yacían Ranma y Akane.

Los chicos los miraron asombrados y se indignaron.

\- ¿Qué significar esta burla? - dijo Shampoo- yo querer que chica violenta soltar a Airen y…

Se elevó un murmullo de descontento. Todos los reunidos se enfurecieron por el comentario de esa chica y estuvieron a punto de saltar encima de esa loca.

Nabiki viendo eso intervino. Se puso delante de Shampoo y la miró con ganas de asesinarla. La hermana mediana tuvo ganas de estrangular a esa víbora, pero una mirada de Kasumi la contuvo. Pero escupiría todo su veneno sobre esos ignorantes.

**\- ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? -**preguntó Nabiki irritada- ¡**PUES SIGNIFICA QUE RANMA Y AKANE SE HAN SUICIDADO PARA NO ESTAR CON VOSOTROS! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE NO QUERÍAN COMPARTIR NI UN SOLO MOMENTO CON VOSOTROS! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE SE HAN IDO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS! ¡SIGNIFICA QUE LE ARREBATASTEIS SUS SUEÑOS, TANTO QUE NO TENÍAN NINGUNA RAZÓN PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO!** \- la chica lloraba y los miraba con furia-se lo quitasteis todo, dijisteis que habían luchado toda su vida por nada. Demostraréis que para vosotros ellos eran simples trofeos. Pues ellos han elegido no doblegarse antes vosotros. Podéis llamarlos cobardes… pero han triunfado ellos, ha vencido el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ahora jamás podéis separarlos. Han huido a un lugar donde jamás lo alcanzaréis.

Nabiki se abrazó a su hermana mayor y las dos lloraron la pedida de su hermana menor y del prometido de esta.

Esos chicos miraron a los cuerpos de Ranma y Akane y se horrorizaron, todo lo que habían hecho por separarlos no había servido para nada. Habían hecho de todo para separarlos… y sólo consiguieron todo lo contario, que Ranma y Akane se unieran tanto, que para no separarse se habían suicidado, a sin permanecer eternamente juntos.

Genma y las dos hermanas Tendo salieron del dojo y volvieron con la televisión y un reproductor de video. Y Nabiki se dirigió a los allí reunidos.

-Antes de morir Akane y Ranma dejaron un video, en realidad su testamento- Nabiki se calló un momento dominada por la emoción- nos dejaron una nota donde nos pidieron que pusiéramos este video para aclarar porque se…- durante un momento se calló y se agarró a su hermana mayor. No podía seguir, a pesar de su famosa frialdad, en ese momento se sentía totalmente desvalida y terriblemente sola. Miró a Kasumi y a Nodoka y estas asintieron. Y la joven cogió fuerzas de la nada, como hubieran hecho Akane y Ranma y continuó- y saber porque se… ¡fueron! - acabó con mucha pena y se abrazó a su hermana mayor y las dos lloraron con una pena que no conocían desde que se murió su madre.

Al final conectaron el video y en la televisión se vio a Akane sentada en el suelo, la chica se movía inquieta.

.-.-.

\- ¿Ya está conectado? – preguntó la joven y se oyó la voz de Ranma afirmando, el joven debía ser quien manejaba la cámara y la grababa- dejarla en modo automático y ven conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado para esto- un momento después apareció Ranma y se sentó a su lado. Los dos chicos se miraron y se giraron hacía la cámara y se cogieron de la mano.

-Hola-dijo la joven mirando la cámara, suspiró, se limpió inútilmente las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos. Ranma la miró, se le acercó al oído y le susurró, ella asintió y siguió- hoy Ranma y yo hemos tomado una decisión. Después de años de ataques, de persecuciones, años de chantajes y acoso por seis seres que no merecen el calificativo de humanos…-la chica hablaba entrecortada y se paraba a menudo para coger el valor de decir lo que planeaban- hoy…hoy Ranma y yo hemos tomado la decisión de… suicidarnos.

.-.-.

En el dojo se oyeron exclamaciones de consternación, nadie podía encontrar la razón para ese hecho.

.-.-.

-Sé que nadie nos entenderá… en un principio-continuó Ranma- pero era lo que teníamos que hacer. Lo que nos hicieron ayer fue algo que raya lo inaguantable… ayer seis personas, que hace semanas nos destrozaron el dojo y la casa… vinieron aquí con un abogado, uno de aquellos que son la vergüenza de su profesión. Y tuvieron el descaró de desmándanos por haber sufridos heridas al caérsele la casa encima, casa que destrozaron ellos mismos. Nos acodalaron y nos exigieron separarnos en nuestra relación, si no denunciaban a toda nuestra familia.

-Para empeorar la cosa esos seis, a Ranma y a mi nos pusieron en venta… y como se hacía antiguamente nos subastarían y el mejor postor se quedaría con nosotros. Esas tres ratas pujarían por Ranma… y los tres perros por mi-dijo la chica con un tono triste y volvió a llorar.

.-.-.

En el dojo todos los reunidos se enfurecieron y miraron a los seis locos muy mal. Shampoo y Kodachi se mantuvieron altivas, según ellas habían actuado bien. Los otros cuatro bajaron el rostro avergonzados… pero sin arrepentirse.

.-.-.

En la televisión Ranma continuó hablando.

-Esas personas decidieron quitarnos todo. Empezando por nuestra familia, pensaban alejándonos de ellos. Nuestra vocación por las artes marciales… tampoco servía para ellos… y todo por lo que luchamos, todo lo que queríamos no sirve para nada. Nos prohibieron ir a la universidad, todo lo que hicimos este último año para conseguir la beca que nos dieron… para esos putos egoístas es pura basura. Para ellos sólo existen ellos y Akane y yo sólo somos unos esclavos, y debíamos seguirles en sus locuras

-Según sus demandas, ni podíamos fugarnos, ni casarnos, en ese caso lo pagaría nuestra familia. Ayer por la noche Ranma y yo como castigo a nuestros futuros amos nos entregamos el uno al otro. Como le dijimos a ellos nunca seríamos suyos, nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes pertenecían ya a otros. Yo pertenecería a Ranma y él a mí.

-Cuando descansamos de nuestra noche de pasión hablamos, ninguno quería ser esclavo de seres que no están a nuestro nivel, seres a los que despreciamos. No queríamos pasar ni un solo segundo con ellos-continuó Ranma, paró de habar, miró a Akane, se limpió la lagrimas- Los dos recordamos un veneno que le quité a Shampoo, una vez que intentó envenenar a Akane. Amenacé a esa estúpida gata callejera, pero como es tonta no me hizo caso.

.-.-.

Todos miraron a Shampoo que mantenía un pose orgulloso y prepotente. Las ganas de acabar con ella eran grandes. Pero se contuvieron y siguieron mirando el testamento televisivo de los dos jóvenes fallecidos.

.-.-.

-Decidimos acabar con nuestras vidas y así escapar de nuestros acosadores. Con esta decisión también salvábamos a nuestra familia de las demandas de esos locos. En las normas que nos pusieron no pusieron nada de demandas por suicidio. -dijo Akane.

-Con esta acción hemos escapado de futuro distrópico que nos esperaba. Alguien dijo que es preferible morir de pie que vivir de rodillas. Y eso vamos hacer, vamos a matarnos antes de caer en la esclavitud, como hizo ese pueblo en España, que se mató antes de entregarse a los romanos. -continuó Ranma

-A todos los que nos habéis querido y apreciados damos la gracia. A nuestra familia os pedimos perdón por ser unos hijos ingratos y matarnos antes de sufrir una vida desgraciada. ¡Papa perdona a esta hija tan desobediente! ¡Hermanas! sé que sufriréis con mi muerte, incluso tú Nabiki, perdonarme por huir de esta forma con el chico que amo.

La chica se puso a llorar.

-Mamá sé que puedes pensar que no soy un hombre por hacer esto, por comete suicido. También sé que te produciré mucho dolor y vergüenza, pero no tanta como si me hubiera vuelto un esclavo, te quiero y espero que me perdones. ¡Papá! Fuiste un mal padre, tuve que aguantar mucha de tus locuras, llegué a odiarte. Pero me hiciste un buen luchador, aun con malos entrenamiento. Sólo hiciste una cosa que debo agradecerte- miró a Akane- prometerme a Akane. Ella eso lo único que tiene valor en mi vida, es lo único que amo en mi vida- se calló un momento-Señor Tendo, Kasumi y… Nabiki perdonar por llevarme conmigo a Akane, sé que no merezco su perdón…al menos lo aspiró.

Los dos chicos callaron se miraron, se besaron en los labios.

-A todos los que hayan visto esto perdonar por nuestra cobardía y el mal que os haremos-dijeron los dos chicos, -agacharon sus cabezas pidiendo perdón. Al levantarla- a aquellos que nos condujeron a esto… ¡Os lleváis todas nuestras maldiciones!

Se volvieron a besar. Ranma se levantó, salió de la zona de grabación y segundos después la película acabó.

.-.-.

Todos en el dojo permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes después se empezaron a oír murmullos y sollozos. Habían oído la grabación furiosos y compungidos, y ahora estaban más apenados y mucho más furiosos, todos sentían que habían pedido algo muy importante de sus vidas.

Fue entonces cuando una orgullosa y nada arrepentida Shampoo habló más de la cuenta.

-Si airen dejarme envenenar a chica violenta, esto no pasar y ahora Airen estar contento con Shampoo- se oyó un murmullo de consternación y de rabia. Pero antes de que nadie diese su merecido a esa impertinente, se adelantó un hombre.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que el veneno que mató a Ranma y Akane era tuyo? ¿Qué te lo quitaron cuando intentaste envenenar a Akane?

-Así ser. Mis leyes permitirlo, mi ley obligarme a deshacerme de rival. Akane molestar yo querer quitar del medio. Airen evitar y amenazar a Shampoo, yo no hacer caso. Airen ser de Shampoo- dijo la joven mirando al hombre con desprecio.

El hombre sacó una placa y se la enseñó a la chica. Ese hombre era un policía que investigaba la procedencia del veneno que había matado a esos dos chicos.

-Esto es Japón. Tus leyes aquí no cuentan. Estás arrestada por intento de asesinato, por posesión de venenos y suministrarlos a esos chicos. Aparte tú y tus amigos estáis arrestados por intento de comprar a dos personas. - el hombre miró al abogado- usted se deberá buscar un abogado, está acusado de los mismos delitos.

En ese momento tuvieron una idea y pidieron, exigieron, los cuerpos de los dos prometidos que le fueron negados. Los padres de los dos chicos se negaron, serían incinerados juntos y sus cenizas descansarían juntas por toda la eternidad.

Los seis chicos y el abogado fueron expulsados del dojo. Esos locos salieron tristes y abatidos, no consiguieron sus objetivos. Fuera del edificio fueron esposados por la policía y conducidos a la comisaria, para consternación de muchos no tardaron en salir, las influencias de director Kuno y de Cologne sirvió de mucho. Aunque sabiendo que su egoísmo había costado la vida de dos jóvenes no se arrepintieron. En ese momento no lo sabían, lo sabrían pronto, su propio futuro se había ido por la cañería. Antes que pasase mucho esos siete personajes sufrirían las consecuencias de sus acciones y de las maldiciones que Ranma y Akane lanzaron en su contra.

* * *

El entierro de los dos jóvenes fue en un día gris y lluvioso. Aunque acudieron poca gente, en el cementerio no cabían todos los que quisieron ir, en la ceremonia estuvieron representados toda la gente que los conocía. Una vez acabado el entierro, las cenizas de ambos reposando juntas en la misma urna y en la misma tumba con una lapida con el nombre de los dos jóvenes. La familia Tendo-Saotome volvieron al dojo tristes y abatidos. Todas las ilusiones que se habían hecho de unir las dos familias quedaron destrozadas por completo. Ya nadie continuaría sus linajes, eran los últimos de dos linajes de luchadores, después de ellos sólo quedaba el vacío.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Historia de este fic:

El primer capítulo de esta historia la tuve inacabada durante mucho tiempo, intente darle un fin gracioso, divertido... pero todos los finales que pensaban no me convencían. Meses después me vino a la mente este último capitulo, tenía todo menos el principio, y decidí fusionar las dos historias y hacerlas una sola. Pero para eso tuve que crear el segundo capítulo que me servía de nudo entre ambas historias. Aunque cada capítulo me ha salido más oscuro que el anterior.

Este último capítulo ha sido el más difícil de los tres, en él no aparece ningún sentimiento alegre o que invite a la felicidad. Quería expresar en él la idea de salvar a alguien, en este caso a Ranma y Akane, cuando ya era tarde, cuando a quien había que salvar ya había dado el paso que lo llevaría al último viaje, no sé si lo he conseguido. Quería un capítulo que no tuviera un final feliz, que sufrieran todos. Que nada saliese bien.

Tengo pensado hacer un epilogo donde explicar el destino de los personajes.

En el testamento televisivo de Ranma y Akane, aparece intercalado las reacciones de la gente que lo ve. Me pareció importante hacerlo, y que se viesen las reacciones, de la gente que acudió al velatorio, a las razones que los dos prometidos esgrimieron para cometer su suicidio.

¿De donde saqué esta idea del suicidio por amor?. No lo sé, tal vez me basé en "Romeo Y Julieta", aunque hay cientos de libros y películas que los personajes se matan por amor. Hay muchas referencias de donde pude sacar esta historia.

La ciudad española que se suicidó para no caer en manos de los romanos fue Numancia, que resistió 20 años de asedio.


End file.
